


The Getaway

by mitsukisleeves



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukisleeves/pseuds/mitsukisleeves
Summary: Danzo tries to eliminate a jinchurik, but Kakashi and Yamato aint having it!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto/Yamato | Tenzo, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

The night wind whipped his face as his legs carried him through the dark forest. He had to hurry or else his pursuers would catch him. It wasn’t like he had ask to be born this way. Hell, he didn’t even ask to be born; but this was the fate in which was given to him.

As Naruto ducked between branches, the only thing that was currently on his mind was how much he missed the days when the villagers would avoid him like the plague. Now, he had to constantly look over his shoulder to ensure his safety. He thought he was in the clear for the night when he rested against a rock in a cave, but as soon as he laid his head down to close his eyes, a paper bomb exploded far too close to him.

Naruto crossed his two fingers on each hand into the sign he was most familiar with and a shadow clone appeared on the next branch. He threw down a smoke bomb and as his clone kept off in that direction, Naruto jumped down into a thicket overseeing a body of water from above. Seeing no other options, Naruto jumped in.

The coolness of the water completely wiped the fatigue out of Naruto. He had been running for at least two hours before he found a cave. He thought he thwarted the ANBU that was tracking him, apparently, he was wrong.  
He held his head above the water so just his ears were uncovered and listened as the footsteps passed him from above.

He was finally in the clear for now; at least that’s what he thought. 

When he couldn’t hear anymore footsteps, he cautiously lifted his entire body out of the water and took his shirt off to dry. He needed to find somewhere warm otherwise he was going to catch a cold. He trekked on for about forty-five minutes and came upon a light in the distance.

As he approached a bush to hide, there was a fire lit with two people sitting around it who all looked to be around the same age as Naruto: sixteen. 

Putting his now dry shirt back on, Naruto quietly listened to them as he didn’t want to arouse them and draw attention, “Is Hiroko back yet?” the one in green asked. He looked antsy and was tapping his feet.

“Are you really that scared Isao? You should’ve stayed home,” the tallest one said. He looked to be the oldest.

“I-I’m not scared Daiki! I’m just worried. It’s been at least 20 minutes. It shouldn’t have taken that long!” The one in green argued back.

“Pfft he’s fine! I’m sure of it- “Before he could finish, a dark figure raced past the bush Naruto was hiding in and stopped when he reached the other two.

“WE HAVE TO HURRY AND GET OUT OF HERE!” Without any further explanation, he took off and not too long after, a shadow with glowing yellow eyes ran after the group. The other two ran with them.

Naruto took the chance to hop onto a branch and tried to get a better glance at the figure that was chasing them. His eyes grew wide upon realization. It was a man with a curse mark.

The man was closing in on the trio. It had them cornered and was about to pounce when Naruto threw kunai at it. It bounced off the man and he turned to try to see where it came from.

“Hey, why don’t you leave them alone!” The trio took this opportunity to make their escape, but Isao stayed a safe distance away to watch.

Naruto hopped from the branch and instantly went into defensive mode and prepared for the impact. The man knocked Naruto a few feet back. He rolled on his back and landed onto his feet. He made his shadow clones and rushed towards him trying to use Rasengan, but the beast man stepped out the way and hit Naruto in the stomach. Naruto dropped to his knees and coughed as his clones went with a poof of smoke. He got up and was about to make more when he felt something hit neck. His vision started to blacken, “dammit,” his body went limp and landed on the ground.

Isao who was still watching from a distance, peered around a tree to see a dark figure in a robe with a mask on produce lightning from his hand and impaled the man through the chest. Isao tried to get a look at his face, but it seemed impossible because it was dark, and he was far away. All Isao could see was a boy lying on the ground with blonde spiky hair.

The man picked Naruto up and immediately hopped onto the branch and began swooshing away. Isao tried to catch up with them, but the man obviously had a speed advantage. They disappeared in the night.

*

Kakashi, garnered in his traditional ANBU outfit, kneeled in front of Danzo awaiting his mission briefing to be over with. After Danzo gave them their orders and dismissed them, Kakashi body flickered away.

He set out alone to track this boy they’re supposed to bring in. He was near a cave when he heard an explosion and a person zoom away. Kakashi trailed after him, but not too close.

A couple of ANBU were already so close to the boy trailing him, but Kakashi figured the boy would pull some tricks so he was anticipating that.  
He studied the boy running from the back and he didn’t seem to be a threat as Danzo told them, but he knew of what was inside of him and didn’t let looks deceive him.

He witnessed the boy make shadow clones then a cloud of smoke appeared. Lifting the cover from his left eye, Kakashi used his Sharigan and immediately knew where the real boy was. He stopped and watched his other ANBU head in the direction of the clone, and the boy jump down into a bush thicket.  
With his Sharigan still activated, he seen the boy jump all the way down into the river. He lifted the corner of his mouth a little and snickered. “Maa maybe he isn’t useless after all.”

Peering from over the cliff, out of sight from the boy, he witnessed him get out of the water and pull his shirt over his head and walk off.

He shadowed the boy for around forty-five minutes when the ordeal with the man with the curse mark went down.

*

Everything hurt Naruto thought. He was awake but his eyelids were heavy so he couldn’t open his eyes. He even tried moving his arms, legs, head anything to no avail.

‘Where am I?’ He thought. A lot of possibilities came to mind. He started to panic and tried hard to move but the only thing he was able to manage was wiggling his finger.

“You won’t be able to move for at least ten more minutes. A deep voice informed him. Naruto instantly stilled.

‘I am going to die!’ Naruto wanted to cry. He tried everything in his power to prevent himself from getting captured, but it happened anyway.

A long silence passed. “I’m not going to kill you. I’m not even going to turn you in.”

Naruto was so confused, if he wasn’t going to kill him or even turn him in, why the hell did he do all that to capture him?

“I can see you’re probably confused so let me just say this, I’m interested in you.”

If Naruto could open his eyes, they’d probably be as big as saucers right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Yamato!

Naruto recovered from whatever paralyzing drug was given to him. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the blinding light that greeted him. He realized he was sitting on a hospital like bed and swept his legs over to hang them off the side.

His head was pounding, and before he could gather his surroundings, he seen a hand with a water in it. He grabbed the water and took a sip.

“What do you mean you’re interested in me?” Naruto’s voice was raspy, probably from not using it for a while. How long was he out for?

“We’ll get to that later, but right now we need to move to a more secure location. You can ask me all the questions then.” Naruto looked up under squinted eyes and tried to catch a glimpse of this man, but he was wrapped in a robe and a white mask with red outlines and whiskers. The man handed Naruto a change of clothes and he himself stripped out of the robe and mask. He folded them up and placed them on a chair that was next to the hospital like bed and slipped on an all-black tactical uniform with a black mask still covering his face.

The other man hurried outside a door and Naruto followed him through a dark hallway. ‘This is crazy!’ Naruto thought. ‘I don’t even know if I can trust him.’ Naruto planned to slip away when he had the chance.

They reached the outside of what looked like a hideout and the man hurried ahead and checked his surroundings. Naruto used this opportunity to try to escape. He jumped onto a branch and was about to high tail it out of there when a body appeared next to him.

“Don’t even think about it. I’m your only way of surviving right now.” Naruto gulped; he did not like where this was going. 

They journeyed onwards walking a slow pace. Not that they were completely clear of pursuers, but because they did not want to draw attention to themselves.

Some hours passed in complete awkward silence. The man had stopped near a stream and dipped his canteen in it to get a drink. Naruto stared at the man and the man watched back. Without saying a word, the other man handed Naruto his bottle with a roll of his eyes. Naruto accepted and drank the rest, dipping the bottle back in the water to fill it up.  
“What even is going on?” Naruto asked when his stomach growled. His ears turned red as he turned around.

“I told you no questions until we’ve reached out destination. It’s not safe to talk out here.” The other man stepped on a couple of leaves and reached around to take his bottle back from the boy.

“Well when are we getting there? I’m starving!’ Naruto grew frustrated. He was so hungry; he didn’t even remember the last time he ate.

The other man sighed and reach into a pocket and handed him a small round substance. “All I have for now is a food pill. Here take it.”

Naruto took it with a huff and popped it into his mouth; he winced at the taste. It wasn’t good by any means but at least it settled his empty stomach for the time being.  
More hours had passed, and Naruto presumed it was nearing nighttime since the sun was setting. 

*

“We’re almost there. Just hold on a little longer. I know you’re tired. You can eat and get some rest.” Naruto side-eyed the other man. What other choice did he have?

Maybe about two more hours, Naruto didn’t know anymore, they finally reached their destination on top of a hill. But surrounded by a bunch of trees was what looked like a house that was just recently made by someone’s hands. The mysterious man knocked in what was to be a secret pattern, and the door opened revealing a shorter man.

He quickly ushered them into the house and shut the door behind them and locking it. He did some hand signs and Naruto guessed he placed a privacy seal on it. 

“Okay we’re safe for now at least. Take your shoes off and go grab a shower. There’s a change of clothes on the bed in the room right up the stairs. After you eat, you can ask me any questions you’d like. But if you even think of trying to escape just know it’ll be futile.” The man with the mask warned with a stern look on his face.  
Naruto just nodded his head and did as he was told. 

When he came out of the shower, he walked to the room where the clothes were and quickly got changed. He walked downstairs where he heard the middle of an intense conversation between the other two. 

“I know, but did you really think it was smart to bring him here?” The younger one said exasperatedly. “Kakashi-senpai, If The Foundation ever found out what we did, we would get executed for mutiny.”

The other man, Naruto presumed was Kakashi, sighed and tilted his head back while running his hands down his face, “I know, but there was nothing else I could do. I couldn’t let him get taken away, he’s just a kid! Imagine what Danzo would do to him.” He grabbed the other’s hands, “Yamato, what Danzo is doing Is inhumane. Taking kids, locking them up and experimenting on them, you should know firsthand what that’s like. I just couldn’t sit there and let it happen again. Especially not with this one.”

Yamato retracted his hands and stood up, grabbing the plates to serve the food on. “I know Kakashi-senpai. I just don’t know how we’re going to do this. The Foundation will constantly be looking for us, and they’ll label us rogue ninja and hunt us down as fugitives. Plus, we’ll have no help from the Hokage whatsoever. I just want you to be completely sure about this.”

Kakashi stood up and placed a hand on Yamato’s shoulder. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by the sound of feet coming down the stairs.  
Naruto pulled the chair out from under the table and immediately started slurping down the ramen before the two men had a chance to even sit back down.  
They stared at him in disbelief, and when Naruto felt eyes on him, he stopped and turned red.

“What?” he exclaimed, “I haven’t eaten in days since I’ve been running for my life.”  
Kakashi inwardly flinched and Yamato’s face twisted in a wince.

Appetite gone, Yamato shoved his bowl in front of the boy and watched as that bowl was gulped down in less than thirty seconds. Did he even chew?  
Once he finished, he threw his hands behind his head and squinted. The awkward silence caused Kakashi to clear his throat and wait expectedly.

“I’m not who you think I am.” Naruto stated in a hushed tone, so low that Yamato had a hard time hearing him.

“I’m not dangerous, just a normal teenager but for some reason, I’m constantly getting chased. What do they want from me? What do you two want from me?” 

Kakashi sighed and turned full body to face Naruto who was sitting to his left, “Well, they’re chasing you because of what you have inside of you.” He pointed to his belly.  
Naruto looked down, “Inside of me? What are you talking about?”

Yamato talked this time and tried to explain using a soft but deep voice, “do you remember the attack on the village that happened sixteen years ago?”

Naruto shook his head, “yeah, the nine tailed demon fox that killed a lot of people including the Fourth Hokage?”

“Mhm, well that demon fox spirit is inside of you.”

Naruto dropped his chopsticks. 

‘WTF IS GOING ON?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently started back work in the midst of all this -_- so I'm going to TRY and write a chapter everyday! I might have chapter 3 uploaded today as well, we'll see!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto was alone, but got sick of running from his problems and makes a decision.

This was a lot of information for Naruto to take in at once. From what he could gather, this Danzo guy was sending his ANBU to capture him and take what was inside of him because he felt he would be a threat. 

The thing is Naruto didn’t even know what was inside of him until now. I guess since he was a kid, he always felt like there was someone or something else there, but not on THIS scale.

“But what does that have to do with you two wanting me?” Naruto was still confused on a lot of things, but he was at least going to take it slow on some things.

“Maa well,” Kakashi trailed off and looked to the side, his eyes seemed distant.

He was thinking about his and Yamato’s experience in The Foundation. How himself and Yamato were “special” to Danzo and always kept them at his side. The things they’ve seen, the people they were forced to kill. The screams he’s heard and the graphic scenes that played out in his mind every time he closed his eyes.

“We want to take Danzo down, but currently we’re not strong enough to by ourselves.” Kakashi explained.

“So, you want to use me to help take him down. That’s the reason for all the dramatics of paralyzing and kidnapping me?”

Yamato shook his head, “well that’s not the only reason. We want to help protect you. The things Danzo had in plan for you were just too cruel. We couldn’t sit by and let that happen to someone else, especially with how young you are.”

Naruto pouted and mumbled under his breath, “I’m not that young. But what do you mean someone else?”

A frustrated Kakashi sighed, “this isn’t the first time he had someone killed for their powers. Danzo has deceived the people into thinking what he’s doing is good for the village. He manipulates people for his own gain, he uses others to do his dirty deeds. And when things don’t go his way, he abuses his authority by trying to overrule the Hokage. But since it’s you he’s after, we must get you ready with powers to attack that he isn’t anticipating.”

He continued, “before I left The Foundation, I gathered information about when’s the next time he’ll plan to come for you. We have a little bit of time to get ready before then, so before that time comes, we want to train you more.”

Naruto was starting to get excited. He gripped his chair tightly and gritted his teeth to try to hold his excitement in. Granted the overall situation wasn’t something to be so happy about, but no one has even taken the time to so much as talk to him, let alone train him after his first sensei was killed.

“Yoshi, I’m ready whenever you are!” He sprang out of his chair and was about to open the door before a voice and a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Matte Naruto.” He looked over his shoulder and saw Kakashi staring at him with tired eyes. “Not tonight. We’re all tired and I want you to absolutely be sure about this. Take this night to think about if this is really something you want to do.”

Naruto nodded his head in defeat and went to sit on the couch. He was going through everything that had just occurred, having a silent discussion in his head.

‘It seems convincing enough to want to help take this Danzo down, but I still don’t know if I can trust them. They DID kidnap me and who’s to say they won’t just turn me in the second I let my guard down.”

While Naruto was contemplating, Yamato headed upstairs. Kakashi stared at the boy with a soft expression, then soon followed his lover up the stairs to their room.

Deep in thought, Naruto was about to blurt a question before he realized he was the only one left downstairs. He grabbed a glass of water and figured it was finally time for him to call it a night.

As he went upstairs, he overheard a conversation the two were having. Since their rooms were right next to each other, he put his ear on the slightly ajar door and tried his best to hear what was being said.

“So, what do you think of him so far?” Kakashi asked while Yamato was looking at his lover with hopeful eyes. He was sitting on the edge of their bed with Kakashi standing in front of him.

Kakashi pulled his shirt over his head but his back was facing Naruto so he couldn’t get a look at his face. He immediately grabbed a shirt out of the dresser and slid it on; mask set in its usual place.

“He’s so eager to get out there regardless of what he went through. It’s so admirable. I just hope that, if he chooses to help us, we can protect him.” 

Kakashi bent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “He’s a strong kid. Sooner than later he’s not going to need us to protect him.” He had a soft smile sitting on his face as he climbed into the bed.

Naruto took this time to walk back to his room and got into his own bed. The room in which he was given wasn’t anything special. Just a twin sized bed, a nightstand next to it with a lamp on it and a dresser that set in the opposite corner of the room. He turned the lamp on and set his cup of water down. Laying in the bed with his back on the wall, his mind began racing again as he went over the small conversation, he heard just a moment ago.

The relationship isn’t what was sitting on the back of his mind, he didn’t care about that. But instead he was really touched that they took the effort to not only make him feel comfortable, but to make him feel loved and safe.

He hasn’t had that kind of support since his last sensei took care of him. His mind went to his sensei, Master Jiraiya, or as he liked to call him Pervy Sage. He was the only one who treated him as a human being and not a disease. He saw potential in him that Naruto never saw in himself. He was the light in his world of darkness. He was one of the reasons Naruto was still alive. He viewed the Pervy Sage as a father who taught him everything he needed to know about being a ninja.

But then he died trying to protect him.

He didn’t recall exactly how it happened. All he knew was he was alone again. 

Before his eyes closed from exhaustion, he brought his hand up to his face and realized he had been crying.

‘This is it,’ He thought.

‘This is where I need to be. I have to get stronger to help them before it’s too late!’

*  
Naruto was awoken by a blinding light hurting his eyes. When he opened them, he blinked a couple of times to adjust his vision and immediately got scared of the unfamiliar surroundings and jumped out of bed. Without realizing his foot was wrapped in the cover, he tumbled out of the bed and fell on his butt.

“Ow!” He jumped at the sudden laugh that came in the direction of the curtains.

He turned at the figured that laughed, and shielding his eyes from the morning sun, he realized it was Yamato.

“Well, Good Morning to you.” He had a smile on his face and reached out a hand to Naruto to help him up. Naruto couldn’t help but think how handsome he looked with the sun framing his face.

“Uh, G-good Morning.” He blushed, and not just from embarrassment, but because he couldn’t believe what he was thinking. He grabbed his hand and stood up.  
“There’s breakfast on the table for you.”

“T-thank you.” He couldn’t think straight. Not with him this close to him.

Then his eyes got serious, “we need to have another talk. Kakashi-senpai is already down there waiting for us.”

Naruto just nodded his head in understanding and watched as Yamato walked out of his room. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Today will be interesting to say the least. But at least he got through the night okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Yamato walked down the stairs first and caught a slight smile on his face thinking, ‘did Naruto just blush?’ He shook his head and met Kakashi at the table. 

“What are you all smiling about kohai?” Yamato hummed at himself then plopped down on the chair and began eating his food.

“Nuffin,” he said with a mouthful.

Kakashi’s eyes filled with love and he ruffled his kohai’s hair.

“Sthap tha senpai!” Yamato instantly frowned and pouted after he swallowed his food.  
A laughed escaped Kakashi’s mouth and before he could respond he heard more footsteps approach them. His eyes went to the blonde who still had bed hair.

“Good morning Naruto.” Kakashi said to him as he watched him sit down with a red face.

“Morning,” Naruto mumbled back. For some reason Naruto’s cheeks just couldn’t stop themselves from turning red. 

What was this unfamiliar feeling flowing through Naruto’s body? He shook his head and tried to focus on his food.

Kakashi turned his head slightly to the side, like a confused puppy. “Is something the matter Naruto?”

Face STILL red, Naruto continued to look at his food which consisted of rice, miso soup and grilled fish.

“N-nothing. Itadakimasu.” Naruto kept his face in his food for the remainder of his meal.

‘This is so embarrassing; I can feel their stares on me.’

“Yamato, are you ready for the next couple of weeks?” Kakashi asked his lover with a serious expression. He stamina was really going to be put to the test. 

The training Naruto was going to have to go through is going to require a lot of chakra. From what he’s heard/witnessed from Danzou, Naruto has a large chakra reserve, but even he was going to be pushed to his limit. This was a cause for concern because exhausting his chakra could cause the nine tails to use that as an advantage and try to take over Naruto’s chakra.

“Yes senpai.” Yamato looked at his concerned boyfriend with those big almond eyes. “There’s no need to worry, we’ll be okay right?” He put his hand on his knee under the table. If Yamato was being honest, he was trying to be convincing when he wasn’t so sure himself.

Kakashi nodded his head and sighed. Seeing as Naruto was only taught a little bit, they’d have a long way to go, but that boy was as tenacious as they come. He knew they’d figure out a way to take Danzou down somehow. Kakashi was making sure of it.

*

They packed up lunch and made a small trip to a clearing of the woods that looked like it hasn’t been used in decades.

“Okay Naruto,” Kakashi started, “this is where our training will always be held.” He took his backpack from around his arms and set it down against a tree.

“So, before we begin, tell me what all you know. Do you at least know the basics?’

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes, “of course I know the basics, my sensei explained them to me.”

“Okay good, then do you know what chakra nature are you?” Naruto raised his eyebrow.

“Chakra nature? No, I don’t know which one I am. How do I find out?” 

Kakashi sighed and was about to explain when Yamato stepped in, “chakra nature can be determined by holding a piece of paper and forging your chakra into it. If it catches on fire you have the fire nature obviously. If it splits in half, you have wind. The paper will wrinkle if you posses lighting. Earth causes it to turn into dirt and crumble away. And if it become wet, you have water.”

“Which one do you have Yamato-san?” Naruto was curious.

“I have both water and earth. But I can merge those two and create wood release.”

“Wood release? I’ve never heard of that.”

“It’s a rare jutsu that only I currently have. That’s probably why you haven’t heard of it.”

“Interesting. My master never taught me all of that. We were on the run together and he had to slip away sometimes so he only taught me what I needed to protect myself if he wasn’t around.”

“What about you Kakashi-san. Which one do you have?” He didn't know why he brought that up, but he wanted to deter the conversation.

“Well my main chakra nature is lighting, but thanks to my sharigan I can use all five.”

“ALL FIVE?!” Naruto shouted a little too loudly. They both flinched back, “sorry!”

*

After Naruto’s piece of paper slit in half, it was established that he had the wind chakra nature.

“Okay, so since you have wind affinity, I want you to concentrate the chakra to your hands and knock down that tree with your wind.” He pointed to a tree about 30 feet away.

“Yoshi, this’ll be a piece of cake.” 

As Naruto started to concentrate his chakra, a blue energy surrounded him.

Both Yamato and Kakashi were expecting him to be able to pull it off.

When Naruto put his hands out in front of him, he released his chakra into his palms, but all that came out was a small puff.

“That’s okay. It’s your first time!” Yamato tried to make him feel better.

It went on like that for about two hours then Naruto fell to the ground.

“I think I’m starting to get the hang of it.” He said in between breaths. It was a lie, but it was just to mask his intentions.

“Naruto, I think the problem is when you’re getting ready to release, you’re holding back. Why is that?” Kakashi observed.

‘Dammit, I’ve been found out. That damned Kakashi is so perceptive.

Sitting on the ground, he had his hands behind his back and looked up through the hair that was stuck on his face from the sweat.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m trying the best I can!” He tried playing dumb hoping Kakashi would drop the subject.

Sensing he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, Kakashi went to him and held his hand out to help him up. 

Remembering the same thing happened earlier that morning with Yamato, Naruto blushed again.

“Here, let me show you.” Kakashi showed him a perfect example of knocking the tree over with his wind jutsu. 

Mouth open wide in amazement, “that was so awesome Kakashi-san!”

Naruto tried to copy what Kakashi did, but his concentrated chakra just ended up blowing up in his face knocking him back into Yamato and sending them both on the ground.

“S-Sorry. I’ll get it this time.” Disoriented but standing to his feet, both Yamato and Kakashi stared at each other both in silent agreement; what power he has!

Naruto tried one more time and he got it right. The tree knocked right over.

*

After training, they had lunch there in the training grounds; it was bento. 

“You’re getting better at your chakra control, but I assume you must be tired? We’ll continue your training tomorrow.” 

Naruto pouted, “but I can still train!”

“I know you can, but I don’t want you to overexert yourself. We still have a little while to get you trained well.”

Naruto pouted even harder.

Kakashi ruffled his hair, “don’t be too sad. I’ll teach you a cool new jutsu tomorrow I promise.”

Naruto beamed at Kakashi, “really?”

Yamato smiled at how excited Naruto got, but he still sensed some of hesitation. Yamato wanted to know what it was so he can try to fix it, but he knew Naruto wasn’t going to open up about it soon, so he didn’t want to push it. He wanted this to be as comfortable for Naruto as possible. 

When their lunch ended, they packed up their belongings and started the walk back to their house on the hill. But as the sun was beating down on them, Naruto was overly hot, so he took his shirt off and tucked a bit of it in his pants.

Kakashi side eyed him and raised an eyebrow, then he got an idea.

“Maa, let’s take a slight detour.” Yamato and Naruto looked at him amused but followed as he led the way.

They eventually came to a clearing of a mini lake with a waterfall.

Naruto immediately stripped of his clothes and make his way in the water. The water instantly cooled him down. He dipped his head in the water and when he emerged, he rubbed his eyes clear of the water and was about to thank Kakashi for leading them here when he stopped.

He saw both of them without their shirts on and they were ripped! They both pulled their pants off and was about to pull their underwear down when Naruto quickly turned away and blushed.

‘I wonder how b-nope! Save me from this embarrassment, anyone please.’ He dipped his head back in the water to try to cleanse his mind from those almost impure thoughts.

Naruto swam around and tried his best to stay away from those two and their flirting, but then he started to feel lonely again. That feeling soon went away when they both came around to him.

He could see Yamato in front of him a little away when he didn’t see Kakashi, he turned around to look for him. Before he could find him, he felt hands on his hips pick him up and throw him in the water.

“AH-MFFM!” We he came back up he heard hard laughing coming from those two. He pouted at them and stared dagger into Kakashi. It was then that he noticed Kakashi still had a mask on his face.

‘He really doesn’t take that thing off huh?’ he thought.

They went around playing and splashing for a little while longer when they got out and actually went home this time.

Naruto was grateful they distracted him, even for a little bit. He really enjoyed today.

*

After dinner he went up to his room, but not before thanking Yamato and Kakashi for the meal.

He was starting to get more comfortable around them. They were really making him feel wanted.

Then he got to thinking about his sensei. He took out the hitai-ate his master wore and stared at it with a single tear dropping on it.

“I wish you were still here Jiraiya Sensei.”

With that, Naruto went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I started back working, and a lot has been going on that I just couldn't find the time or passion to write. But, here's a chapter and MAYBE one tomorrow?  
>  *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *

Naruto had gotten into a routine of being woken up by one of the two, listening to their banter at breakfast, then going out to practice. Over the past two weeks he’s gotten significantly better at battle tactics and maneuverability.

“I don’t think he’s ready yet.” Naruto barely reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard the hush not-so whispers from the kitchen.  
He mentally rolled his eyes but stopped when he finally set his second foot on the last step. They were always going back and forth about him; Kakashi wanting him to try new things, Yamato being afraid it was too soon.

“He is ready. It’s better he learns this than we wait the last second. If there were ever a time where you and I can’t be there to protect him, he needs to be able to protect himself.”

Yamato sighed in defeat, “fine, but I don’t like this one bit.” Kakashi walked around him and planted a kiss to his forehead, “of course you don’t.”

He walked past Naruto at the stairs and said all too seriously, “be ready.”

Naruto didn’t look back at the receding body going up the stairs, “I’m always ready.”

*

Nartuo didn’t really eat breakfast that morning, his mind was too preoccupied with the training that will take place that day. So, he left before they did, and went to their training grounds and hopped up his favorite tree. He sat on the branch and sat there quietly in thought before the other two showed up.

“Ma, let’s get started shall we!”

Naruto let his legs hang and twisted his body underneath the tree, then back flipped down. He nodded his head towards the comment Kakashi just said.

Then he started, “this training is going to be different than what we’ve done before. It’s going to cause a lot more strain on your chakra reserve, possibly bringing you to the brink of death.”

Naruto perked up at that statement and raised his eyebrows.

“NOT that we would let that happen to you,” Yamato interjected, furrowing his eyebrows when Kakashi didn’t finish.  
He jabbed him in the side, “OW, I said POSSIBLY!”

Naruto’s shoulders deflated some, but he was still nervous.

“Do you remember when we first started this, the conversation we had about chakra natures?” Kakashi asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, good. Now, I have a theory that could help us if it works. Every time you send out shadow clones, you retain the information that they’ve seen once they disappear. Using that to our advantage, I believe if we add a change to your chakra nature of wind, you can create an all new ninjutsu of ultimate power.”

Naruto’s eyes got big, “WHAT? I didn't understand any of that.”

Kakashi dropped his head and sighed.

“What? I’m not good with learning through words.” He crossed his arms and pouted.

“Okay, make as many clones as you can.”

“Tajiu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.” All 1,000 of his clones appeared.

“Good, now I want each clone to take a leaf off of that,” he pointed to a tree in the training grounds, “and use your chakra nature to rip it in half.”

While all Naruto’s were busy getting to work on that, Yamato walked over to a clearing and set up his chakra stabilizing seal. He pointed his hand that read stabilize towards Naruto, hoping the tailed beast’s chakra doesn’t come out.

‘This may be a long training session,’ Yamato thought.

****Elsewhere****

“The preparations for the young Uchiha are coming along quite well Danzou.” The deep voice said from the shadows of his secret lair. “Just a few more weeks and he’ll be ready.” The face couldn’t be seen, but the sound of a tongue running over lips could be heard.

“Orochimaru, I will not accept failure. I have too much to lose with that nine-tailed brat, Kakashi and Yamato coming after me. Do you understand what that means?”

“Hahaha, so the copy ninja betrayed you and now you’re afraid?”

Face flaming with rage Danzou snapped, “you’ll watch your words. May I remind you I’m the only reason you’re still alive right now.”

“Apologies LORD Danzou,” he mocked bowed. “Those pests shall soon be eliminated.”

****BackToNaruto****

“Yatta!” Naruto threw his hands in the air, made his clones disappear, and rushed over to where Kakashi was. He flashed a big smile at him and held out the leaf for him to see.

“Very good Naruto. Take a little break and go get something to eat from the basket Yamato brought.”

“I’m not hungry, I just want to hurry up and complete this jutsu, there’s no time to waste Kakashi-san.”

“Naruto, this isn’t something to easily just rush through, especially when we're trying to avoid the fox's chakra. It’s important that you keep your body in good health. Go eat!” 

Naruto knew Kakashi wasn’t going to let up on this issue, so he went over to the basket and picked up and hopped to his tree and sat on a branch to eat.

Yamato heard a sigh as he made his way over to his lover. “Something the matter senpai?”

Kakashi patted the patch of grass next to him motioning for him to sit next to him but was surprised when Yamato sat on his lap.  
“I’m just a little afraid Naruto might try to rush this. I know he's on edge, we all are, but this is a lot especially for him being so young. Maybe I did rush this.” He buried his head in Yamato’s hair.

He felt a body shake underneath him. “Are you laughing at me kohai?”

“Yes because of the irony. Listen love, at first I was feeling trepidation about him doing this, but looking at how fast he’s grown, I’m realizing that there's nothing to fear. He's coming into his own and he's getting stronger and stronger. You've seen it with your own eyes how quickly he got that leaf to rip." 

There was a brief quietness, "Senpai, did you ever think about WHY Naruto is trying to rush this?” 

They both looked over to where Naruto was sitting and watched him slowly eat. He had his eyes closed with his head titled against the bark, with one leg out and one up in a triangle.  
He looked anxious but calm at the same time and it really got Kakashi thinking. Why WAS he rushing this?  
They sat there in silence and we’re both startled when Naruto jumped down from the branch. He finally noticed the position they were in and his face instantly flamed.  
Standing up and equally embarrassed, Kakashi said, “Are you ready for the second round?”  
Naruto cracked his fingers, embarrassment forgotten, “I’m always ready!”


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto trained hard day and night with Kakashi and Yamato, but he felt like he wasn’t getting anywhere. On the outside, maybe it looked like he was stronger, but Naruto didn’t think that highly of himself.

He didn’t see any improvements with himself. He didn’t feel like he was ready to protect Yamato and Kakashi from Danzou or anyone else. 

‘I have to get even stronger!” Naruto thought.

So late at night when the other two fell asleep, Naruto took it upon himself to set out and head to the training grounds and practice some more himself.

He would bring himself to almost the brink of physical exhaustion and then head back home for night. He kept this regimen up for over a couple of weeks, and he thought tonight would be no different; but it was.

So as soon as he heard Yamato get up and turn the light out, he waited about ten minutes until he heard soft snores and made his way out of the house.

He hurried along the path they always take through the trees, pushing himself to beat his record time. 

As soon as he landed on a dirt patch, he heard a snicker.

“Who would have thought we would be so lucky?” A rhetorical question asked by a sinister voice. 

Naruto, still kneeling on the ground, squinted his eyes trying to fixate them on where the voice was coming from in the darkness. He couldn’t see what the person looked like, but he seen a tongue swipe across the person’s lips that was tucked up into a smile.

“Sasuke, it appears that our target has finally come out to play with us.”

A scoff was heard from a second figure that Naruto didn’t even know was there. He heard some movement coming from a dark shadow and quickly turned his head to a tree to his left.

“Let’s just hurry up and end this quickly so we can get back.”

A dark chuckle escaped the first man’s lips, “always the impatient one huh Sasuke?”

“Whatever.” 

‘They have to be working for Danzou.’ Naruto thought.

Naruto stood up and exclaimed, “I don’t know who you are, but don’t think you’re going to take me so easily!”

He formed his two fingers on each hand into a cross and yelled a ninjutsu he was all too familiar with, “Kage Bushin no Jutsu!”

Immediately he dispersed his clones evenly to the two figures and hid himself in a tree. He waited while his clones were easily erased by the second guy before he dropped a kunai with a paper bomb on him and hit him with a wind release: gale palm from above.

The force only knocked Sasuke back 10cm, but before he could get his guard back up, Naruto started striking him with some taijutsu. 

They kept going back and forth until Naruto was suddenly subdued by snakes. 

He tried to break free, ‘I can’t move! What is this guy?’

“You’re a feisty little one aren’t you, too bad this’ll all be over soon.” The second guy made his way over to the both of them and said to Sasuke, “I don’t know why Danzou wants him so bad, he’s extremely weak!”

The word ‘weak’ triggered Naruto and caused him to get angry. Using his lighting style, he caused an electrical shock to get the snakes off of them.

He hopped back and with a smoke bomb, he used it to get away to a tree out of sight.  
‘I need to do something fast,’ he thought. He had to come up with a plan to incapacitate them both at the same time. He needed to try his new justu, Rasenshuriken.

‘I just need to buy some time.’

He created more clones and had each of them a Rasengan ready in their hands. When they encircled the both of them, they lunged and before the other two could react, Naruto dispelled them and came forward with his Rasenshuriken.

Right before contact had been made however, out of his left eye, Naruto could see Sasuke’s bright red eye twinkling in the darkness, and before he knew it, a sword with lightning channeling through, it slashed Naruto across his chest.

Naruto instantly fell to the ground clutching his chest and spitting out blood. 

Coughing, he tried to get back up on his feet, but he couldn’t move.

“I would stay down if I were you.” The voice was mere cm away from his ear and he felt very afraid. It sent chills up his spine from how cold and distant the voice sounded. 

Naruto tried one last time to muster his strength and create another Rasengan, but it was useless. A shoe landed on his head and pushed it back down, “too slow.” That sinister voice again mocked him.

There was a blow that landed on the back of Naruto’s head, and then there was darkness.  
“Nice work boy, I didn’t even need to do anything.”

“Just shows how useless you are. Carry him then since I did all the work.”

Orochimaru chuckled to himself, ‘don’t get too carried away pet. You’ll get yours too soon enough.’

He formed snakes and encased Naruto’s body in them while they carried him behind the pair.

********  
Yamato shot up, heart beating fast, chest heaving. 

‘Something’s not right,’ he thought.

“Kashi wake up!” He began violently shaking the sleeping form next to him trying desperately trying to get his lover up.

“mm, wasit?” Kakashi moaned and rolled over trying to go back to sleep.

“Something isn’t right. I just have a feeling that something isn’t right with Naruto.”  
Kakashi shot up and immediately the pair made their way into Naruto’s room only to find his bed empty.

“Oh no! where is he?” Yamato asked the question without expecting a response.

Rushing out of his room, Kakashi started to run around the house yelling for Naruto only to be met with silence.

Yamato went outside trying to look for him out there, but the result turned out the same. There was no Naruto.

Kakashi summoned Pakkun and the Ninken and asked them if they could find Naruto’s scent. While they did that, Yamato and Kakashi went back into the house to don their outfits and weapons just in case.

“So, we picked up Naruto’s scent, but I don’t think you’re going to like what else we’ve discovered.”

Yamato held onto Kakashi’s arm squeezing it.

“We picked up on three scents; Naruto’s, Orochimaru’s and an unfamiliar one.”

Their hearts dropped and eyes went wide when Orochimaru’s name was spoken.  
This.Is.NOT.good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I could make up a lot of excused as to why it took me 3 FRIGGIN MONTHS to write such a crappy chapter but imma be honest; I rushed this. Mainly because I want to get to some better parts, but also because I suck at writing fight scenes lol.
> 
> Anyways, I do apologize for the long wait and the quality of it, but it gets better!
> 
> No spell checks cause it's night and I have work in the a.m.


End file.
